A Space Left For You
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Disaat Jaejoong sudah mampu menata hatinya setelah 3 tahun bercerai, Yunho datang kembali padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan mantan suaminya itu? This is Sequel I'm Sorry I'm not Perfect! Chap 3 UP! DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Space Left For You  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 1**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This is the Sequel of I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**A Space Left For You**

**Now Playing : Park Yoochun JYJ of TVXQ-A Space Left for You**

**.**

**.**

Jung Jaejoong, atau haruskah sekarang kita menyebutnya Kim Jaejoong? Karena biar bagaimanapun, laki-laki bermata doe itu sudah tidak menyandang marga Jung lagi pasca perceraian dengan suaminya, Jung Yunho tiga tahun yang lalu.

Heck.

Tiga tahun yang lalu adalah hari-hari terberat yang Jaejoong jalani tanpa Yunho-nya. Dirinya seperti kehilangan tumpuannya. Selama ini, ia selalu bergantung pada Yunho, walaupun kesibukannya menjadi artis membuatnya tidak bisa selalu berada di dekat Yunho. Tetapi setidaknya saat itu ia cukup bahagia karena sesibuk apapun dirinya, Yunho akan selalu mengerti dan selalu menunggunya-meskipun tetap saja mereka tidak saling berbicara. Cukup dengan bersama Yunho-nya, ia akan merasa bahagia.

**Because he's happy, enough if he could be with Yunho.**

Pada tahun pertama ia berpisah dengan Yunho, laki-laki bermata musang itu masih sering menghubunginya untuk sekedar menanyakan keadaan-nya. Oh God! Kenapa mantan suaminya itu malah membuat segalanya terasa sulit? Padahal jika mereka tidak saling berhubungan, akan lebih mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk melupakannya, bukan?

Entahlah, Jaejoong tidak mengerti dengan Yunho. Mungkin saja Yunho tidak benar-benar memutuskan hubungan mereka, kan? Maksudnya, walaupun mereka bercerai, Yunho masih ingin menjalin hubungan lain seperti 'teman' mungkin? Atau mungkin sebenarnya Yunho menyesal karena telah cepat mengambil keputusan dan mencoba untuk mendekati kembali dirinya?

Oh, Tidak. Sepertinya kedua persepsi itu salah. Karena, Yunho hanya kembali dekat dengannya hanya beberapa minggu setelah perceraian. Setelah itu, laki-laki bermata musang itu tidak pernah lagi menghubunginya. Sama sekali.

Ketika dirinya baru ingin memulai, Yunho berhenti.

Terbukti dari perkataan Yunho saat bulan kedua setelah perceraian, Jaejoong kembali mencoba menghubungi nomor ponsel mantan suaminya itu. Meskipun dirinya menggunakan ID tersembunyi, Yunho menjawab telfon-nya dan laki-laki tampan itu tahu bahwa Jaejoong yang menelfonnya.

_"Jaejoong, apa ini kau?"_

Laki-laki cantik itu masih ingat saat Yunho mengatakannya. Dan ia tidak akan pernah lupa perkataan Yunho selanjutnya yang membuat jantungnya seperti berhenti berfungsi.

**_"Sebaiknya jangan menghubungiku lagi. Tolong, lupakan aku."_**

Hal pertama yang dilakukan Jaejoong setelah mendengar itu adalah tertawa. Laki-laki cantik itu tertawa mendengar perkataan yang rasanya lebih pantas dikatakan olehnya. Seharusnya dirinya yang mengatakan itu ketika Yunho kembali menghubunginya.

Dan ketika ia sudah menutup telfonnya, ia baru sadar lagi-lagi air matanya sudah mengalir di sudut matanya. Seharusnya Yunho tahu, bahwa dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan sosok laki-laki tampan itu di hatinya. Sama sekali. Karena sama seperti saat pertama kali Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho, hatinya telah memilih laki-laki bermata musang itu. Dan itu tidak akan pernah berubah. Sampai kapan-pun, ia masih menunggu Yunho untuk mengisi tempat di hatinya kembali.

Well, sebaiknya kita tidak perlu membahas masa lalu laki-laki cantik itu. Karena setelah tiga tahun perceraian-nya dan dirinya sudah tidak bekerja di dunia Entertainment sejak enam bulan lalu, laki-laki berambut apel itu seperti kembali menata hidupnya dengan baik.

Laki-lakicantik itu mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar seukuran tubuhnya. Ia sedikit merapikan fur-coat abu-abunya. Lalu laki-laki cantik itu beralih menuju nakas yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah bingkai foto.

"Aku pergi, Hubby. Aku tidak akan lama, aku janji." katanya seraya mengecup foto mantan suaminya.

Oh, biarkan saja. Setidaknya itu membuatnya lebih baik dari pada dirinya terusuring-uringan merindukan Yunho-nya yang tak kunjung kembali ke pelukannya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasuki kedai kopi miliknya yang diberi nama 'Coffee Cojjee'. Kedai itu sudah ia dirikan sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Beberapa minggu ini ia membantu membuat kopi dan beberapa waffle disini, tetapi tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang hal ini. Karena Jaejoong akan datang sangat pagi kesini dan masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Laki-laki cantik itu berjengit ketika mendengar suara derap langkah mendekat kearahnya. Ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya, ia menghela nafasnya ternyata ada Lee Hyukjae-salah satu pegawainya- disana.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanyanya sembari menggunakan apron bermotif floral-nya.

Hyukjae memberengut, "Hyuung, kau datang terlalu pagi." keluhnya.

Jaejoong terkekeh, "Entah mengapa hari ini aku bersemangat sekali kesini." Lalu laki-laki cantik itu membuat adonan waffle-nya, "Apakau akan tetap berdiri disana?" desisnya dengan mata yang dipicingkan.

Hyukjae bergidik, "Sorry, Boss." kata laki-laki berambut blonde itu sambil menyengir.

Kling Kling ...

"Selamat datang." sapa Hyukjae dengan senyum lima jarinya ketika mendapati seorang laki-laki berkacamata hitam masuk ke dalam kedai.

Hyukjae menghampiri laki-laki itu, "Pesan apa, Tuan?"

"Vanilla Choco Hot Coffee dan Scandinavian waffle dengan krim yang banyak."

Hyukjae tidak berkedip. Astaga, pengunjung yang satu ini benar-benar berbeda dengan yang lain. Biasanya para pengunjung selalu tersenyum dan menyebutkan pesanan-nya dengan melihat kearah-nya. Tetapi laki-laki ini tidak sama sekali. Benar-benar dingin.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" desis laki-laki itu.

Hyukjae bergidik, "Y-ye. Tunggu sebentar, Tuan." katanya.

Lalu dengan cepat Hyukjae menuju dapur. Beberapa menit kemudian Hyukjae kembali dengan sepiring Scandinavian waffle yang dihiasi dengan krim dan strawberry, serta secangkir Vanilla Choco Hot Coffee dengan berhiaskan phoenix art.

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya pelan ketika melihat laki-laki tampan itu seperti kesal karena menunggu terlalu lama, "I-ini pesanan Anda, Tuan." katanya gugup, "Selamat menikmati."

Beberapa langkah Hyukjae pergi dari sana, indra pendengaran-nya mendapati suara gebrakan meja. Laki-laki berambut blonde itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati laki-laki bertubuh tegap tadi tengah meracau tidak jelas sehingga membuat pengunjung lain menatap kearah yang sama.

Hyukjae menghampiri laki-laki itu, "M-mian. Ada apa, Tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

"Siapa yang membuat ini? Lihat, waffle-nya terlalu tebal, dan terlalu matang. Aku tidak suka. Dan tadi aku minta krim yang banyak!" Lalu laki-laki itu mengambil sepotong waffle dan memasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, "Dan ini tidak manis! Vanilla-ku juga tidak manis!"

"M-mian, Tuan. Akan saya ganti dengan yang lain."

"Cih. Aku yakin orang yang membuat ini adalah amatiran."

"MWOYA!?"

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berjengit ketika mendengar suara gaduh dari luar. Karena penasaran, ia mengintip dari puntu dapur yang transparan. Dari sana ia bisa melihat Hyukjae tengah dimarahi oleh seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang tegap. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajah laki-laki itu karena posisi yang membelakanginya. Samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar laki-laki itu marah-marah. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya Jaejoong familiar dengan suara ini.

"Siapa yang membuat ini? Lihat, waffle-nya terlalu tebal, dan terlalu matang. Aku tidak suka. Dan tadi aku minta krim yang banyak!"

Jaejoong mengurucutkan bibirnya. Dirinya tersinggung. Jaejoong tidak pernah mengecewakan pengunjung dengan waffle-nya. Hei, Jaejoong itu perfeksionis.

"Dan ini tidak manis! Vanilla-ku juga tidak manis!"

Kali ini Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Kenapa ada pengunjung yang sangat tidak sopan seperti itu di kedai-nya?

"Cih. Aku yakin orang yang membuat ini adalah amatiran."

Cukup!

Jaejoong sudah benar-benar habis kesabaran. Ini sangat melukai hatinya. Entah mengapa emosinya mendadak naik. Refleks dirinya keluar dari dapur-tanpa melepas apron floralnya- dan menghampiri laki-laki itu.

"MWOYA!?" teriaknya kesal.

Jaejoong lalu membalikkan tubuh laki-laki itu, dan seketika matanya membulat melihat laki-laki di depannya. Wajah itu. Jaejoong tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah laki-laki di depannya itu. Meskipun laki-laki itu menutupi matanya dengan kacamata hitam, Jaejoong tidak akan salah mengenali wajah itu.

Dan untuk sepersekian detik, ia seperti lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas ketika laki-laki di depannya itu membuka kacamata hitamnya.

"Y-yunnie..."

-To be Continued-

Hallo ^o^

Yang minta sequel I'm Sorry I'm not Perfect, saya sudah penuhi permintaan-nya hoho

Di ff ini ceritanya sudah 3 tahun kemudian, dan YunJae resmi bercerai :)

Semoga kalian suka, ne?

Bebeb akan sangat senang jika kalian masih mau membaca sequel ini :)

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: A Space Left For You  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 2  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This is the Sequel of I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**A Space Left For You**

**Now Playing : Tohoshinki-Why did I fall in Love with You?  
**

**.**

**.**

"Yya! Hyuung tunggu sebentar aku baru melihatnya!" teriak Changmin marah karena sedari tadi Yoochun dan Junsu terus menarik teropong yang dipegang Changmin.

Junsu berdecak, "Gantian aku, Min! Aku juga ingin lihat!"

"Yya! Yya! Aku yang punya ide ini, biarkan aku yang memantaunya!" Kali ini Yoochun yang bersikeras ingin merebut teropong dari Changmin.

"Permisi, Tuan. Makanan yang anda pesan sudah siap. Silahkan." kata pelayan cafe tersebut.

Mendengar kata makanan disebut, Changmin langsung memberikan teropong pada Yoochun dan memulai menyantap pesanannya.

Yoochun memutar matanya melihat kebiasaan Changmin, lalu beralih menatap kedai kopi yang bersebrangan dengan cafe yang mereka tempati.

"Chunnie, aku juga ingin lihat." Junsu merengek sambil menarik ujung kaos Yoochun.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya,"Yunho hyuung benar-benar bodoh." lalu memberikan teropongnya pada Junsu.

Junsu segera mengambil teropong tersebut. Beberapa detik alisnya mengerut, "Chunnie, kenapa Yunho hyuung jadi melenceng dari rencana kita?"

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya,"Aku juga heran. Padahal dia hanya tinggal mencari cela agar bisa masuk ke dapur untuk menemui Jaejoong hyuung."

Junsu beralih duduk di sebelah Yoochun, "Tapi Yunho hyuung malah memancing Jaejoong hyuung dengan marah-marah seperti orang gila."

"Sudah. Lebih baik habiskan makanan kita. Nyam nyam nyam..." Changmin angkat bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Aku yakin Yunho hyuung punya rencana lain sehingga mengubah rencana awal kita."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya menit yang lalu ia sempat adu mulut dengan Yunho karena mantan suaminya itu tidak mau berbicara di dapur. Laki-laki bermata musang itu bersikeras ingin bicara dengannya di bangku kedai tadi. God! Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong duduk disana sementara semua mata pengunjung sudah melihat kearahnya. Walaupun ia sudah fakum dari dunia entertainment, tetap saja orang-orang masih mencari berita tentangnya. Dan pemikiran Yunho untuk berbicara disana, duduk berdua? Oh tidak. Mereka berdua bisa terlibat masalah lagi nantinya.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih lantai atas kedai ini-yang tak ubahnya seperti perpustakaan kecil- untuk berbicara. Biasanya Jaejoong tidak memperbolehkan orang lain untuk masuk ke sini, karena ini adalah tempat favorit Jaejoong jika sedang bosan. Tapi ehem karena orang lain itu adalah Yunho, maka baginya tak masalah. Jangan tanyakan alasannya. Kalian sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya, bukan?

Jaejoong berdehem pelan, "Jadi sekarang apa, Yunho-ssi?" Jaejoong sedikit canggung menyebut nama panggilan formal seperti itu. Tapi ini lebih baik dari pada ia memanggil 'Yunnie' seperti tadi. Dirinya tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya saat tidak sengaja menyebut panggilan spesialnya untuk Yunho. Aaish! Pasti memalukan sekali!

Yunho menyamankan posisi duduknya,"Aku ingin mengajakmu menghadiri pesta pernikahan Changmin."

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya sejenak. Bukan karena ia terkejut adik kecilnya itu akan menikah. Dirinya sudah tahu Changmin akan menggelar pesta pernikahan minggu depan. Ya, walaupun ia sendiri belum mengetahui siapa calon pengantin-nya karena Changmin tidak pernah mau memberitahunya. Laki-laki cantik itu terkejut karena desiran halus menerpa rongga dadanya. Oh My~ Tiga tahun berpisah dengan Yunho tidak membuat dirinya berubah. Lelaki cantik itu masih saja merasakan getaran yang sama dengan mantan suaminya itu.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Wajahmu merah." kata Yunho memberitahu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya,"A-aniyo. Gwaechana."

Yunho menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Oh betapa ia merindukan Boojae-nya itu. Selama ini ia merasa kesepian. Benar-benar kesepian. Terkadang ia hanya bisa menangis jika melihat Jaejoong di layar televisinya. Setiap malam ia akan memeluk foto Jaejoong. Ia begitu merindukan mantan istrinya. Merindukan wajahnya, senyumnya, suaranya, omelan-nya, kehangatannya. Semuanya. Ia begitu merindukan semua yang ada pada Jaejoong.

Semua ini memang kesalahannya. Ia yang terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan. Yah, katakanlah dirinya bodoh karena telah melepaskan Jaejoong hingga tiga tahun ini. Jujur saja, dirinya masih sangat mencintai mantan istrinya itu. Kedatangan ia kemari juga karena sudah direncanakan dengan tiga teman dekatnya. Maka dari itu, ia ingin memulai semuanya dari awal lagi.

Yunho berdehem, "Sebenarnya Changmin yang memintaku mengajakmu."

Pandangan mata Jaejoong yang tadinya terlihat senang kini meredup, Hell, jadi karena Changmin yang menyuruhnya, eoh? Jika bukan karena permintaan Changmin, Yunho tidak akan melakukannya, kan?

"Kenapa tidak sekalian Changmin saja yang mengundangku?" katanya dengan nada getir.

Yunho yang menyadari perubahan sikap Jaejoong menyeringai. Nampaknya kebohongannya tadi membuat Jaejoong kecewa, eoh?

"Entahlah. Dia bersikeras menyuruhku."

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku saja? Kau tidak perlu sampai membuat keributan seperti tadi untuk menemuiku."

Yunho tertohok mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, "A-apa?" Lalu ia tertawa hambar, "Kau pikir aku tadi sengaja melakukannya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu.

"Yya! Aku benar-benar marah tadi. Pelayanan disini benar-benar buruk." dusta Yunho sambil melipat tangannya sebatas dada dengan wajah angkuhnya.

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya pertanda tersinggung dengan perkataan Yunho,"Lalu kenapa kau datang kesini, Tuan Jung Yunho?" katanya dengan penekanan pada nama Yunho.

"Aku hanya ingin mampir. Lagi pula aku tidak tahu kau ada disini. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Jaejoong-ssi."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Terserah." cibirnya.

Keduanya kemudian saling diam. Keadaan hening. Suasana menjadi semakin canggung. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong lebih memilih melihat kearah lain.

Sesekali Yunho melirik Jaejoong yang mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja. Mata musang Yunho membulat ketika melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari cincin pernikahan mereka, kan?

"Kau masih memakainya?" tanya Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Mwo?"

Yunho menunjuk kearah cincin yang tersemat di jari Jaejoong, "Cincin itu."

Seketika Jaejoong membeku. Oh Shit! Ia lupa melepasnya. Berkali-kali Jaejoong merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Lalu dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku salah memakai cincin. Hehe." dusta Jaejoong dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Yunho menahan tawanya, "Berikan nomor ponselmu. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti." kata Yunho seraya menyodorkan handphone mahalnya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk , lalu mengambil handphone Yunho. Beberapa detik kemudian pipinya memerah, "Yun, ini..."

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya, "Mwo?"

Jaejoong menghadapkan layar handphone Yunho yang menggunakan wallpaper gambar Yunho yang tengah mencium pipinya. Oh God! Ia masih sangat ingat foto itu diambil saat mereka menyelesaikan kegiatan ranjang ketika malam pertama mereka.

Mata musang Yunho melotot seperti akan keluar. Dengan cepat ia merampas handphone-nya, "P-pasti Changmin yang mengubahnya." katanya membuat alasan.

Wajah Yunho sudah memerah karena menahan malu. Shit! Ia memang lupa mengganti layar handphone-nya.

"Sebutkan nomor ponselmu saja." katanya kikuk.

Jaejoong mengangguk lalu menuruti perintah Yunho.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang." kata Yunho lalu beranjak dari duduknya diikuti dengan Jaejoong yang mengantarnya.

Yunho mengklakson mobilnya, lalu mengemudikan mobilnya pelan. Mata musangnya melirik kearah kaca spion yang memantulkan Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan kalung dengan bandul cincin pernikahannya-yang tadi tertutup pakaiannya. Lantas laki-laki tampan itu mencium cincin pernikahan mereka.

See? Jung Yunho masih sangat mencintai mantan istrinya itu, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memeluk boneka gajahnya. Senyum manis tidak hilang dari bibir mungilnya. Setelah pertemuannya kembali dengan Yunho waktu itu, hubungan mereka kini lumayan membaik. Yunho mulai sering mengirim pesan teks padanya, memberikan perhatian pada dirinya seperti menanyakan keadaan-nya, sudah makan atau belum. Kadang jika Yunho sedang tidak sibuk, laki-laki tampan itu akan menelpon-nya dan mengobrol hingga tengah malam.

Ah, betapa bahagia-nya Jaejoong kita ini. Yunho-nya kembali lagi seperti dulu.

Eh?

Seperti dulu?

Pandangan mata Jaejoong berubah sendu jika mengingat dulu. Haah, ada banyak sekali kenangannya bersama Yunho dulu. Tetapi sekarang mereka sudah berpisah.

God! Hatinya nyeri sekali jika mengingat sekarang Yunho bukan suaminya lagi.

Drrtt… drrtt…

Jaejoong tersentak saat merasakan getaran dari handpone-nya. Lalu bibirnya tersenyum senang saat melihat ada sebuah pesan text. Ah, pasti dari Yunho, pikirnya.

From : Jun-chan

To : Jaejoong hyuung

Hyuung, dua hari lagi hari pernikahan si tukang makan itu. Apa hyuung sudah membeli pakaian untuk menghadiri pestanya? Bagaimana kalau kita belanja bersama? Ah, apa kau juga akan pergi sendiri, hyuung? Atau kau ingin pergi bersama aku dan Chunnie?

Jaejoong kesal membaca pesan teks Junsu, "Cerewet." cibirnya.

Lalu ia menyimpan handpone-nya dibawah bantal. Kemudian ia berinisiatif untuk tidur mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Detik berikutnya laki-laki cantik itu mendekap boneka gajahnya dan tangannya dengan pelan mengelus-elus belalai boneka gajahnya.

Jaejoong menatap lama tangannya yang tengah mengelus belalai boneka gajahnya. Urgh! Kenapa sekarang ia jadi merindukan junior Yunnie-nya? Dulu, waktu awal pernikahan Jaejoong tidak pernah absen membelai junior Yunho, dan Yunho juga tidak pernah absen membobol hole Jaejoong, memberikan kissmark diseluruh tubuh Boojae-nya, berbagi ciuman panas ,lalu berkali-kali mencapai puncak klimaks bersama-sama.

Jaejoong melebarkan matanya saat ia merasa benda dibawahnya menegang, "Shit! Kenapa kau bangun?" rutuknya.

Berkali-laki Jaejoong mengumpat karena dirinya kini tengah menegang. Jaejoong membenci keadaan seperti ini! Walaupun dirinya bersolo karirpun, ia merasa hasratnya tidak akan terpenuhi. Ia ingin sesuatu mengisi holenya. Aah, ia begitu merindukan Yunho sekarang.

Drrttt…. Drrrtt…

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya saat getaran handphone-nya kembali terdengar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk.

"Pasti Junsu lagi."

Tak ia hiraukan handphone-nya, kini ia sedang berusaha mengelus-elus junior mungilnya yang sedang mengamuk. Sebisa mungkin ia meremas pelan junior mungilnya itu.

"Uunghh.. Enggh… Yunnie…"

Jaejoong meremas juniornya sambil membayangkan Yunho yang tengah bermain di juniornya, menghisap lubang kencingnya, lalu memainkan twinsballnya dengan kasar.

"Aaah…"

'Chagi Annyeong~ Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo, Boo~'

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar nada dering handphone-nya. Ia tahu betul, itu pasti telefon dari Yunho. Karena dirinya sudah men-setting nada dering khusus dengan suara rekaman Yunho sendiri jika Yunho menelfon-nya.

Dengan cepat ia meraih handphone-nya dan menjawab panggilan dari Yunho.

"Y-yeobhosheoyheooh?" sapa Jaejoong susah payah karena menahan desahannya.

["Yeobeoseyeo, Jae. Kau kenapa? Suaramu aneh sekali?"]

Jaejoong mati-matian menahan desahannya ketika mendengar suara Yunho yang terdengar sexy di telinganya, "A-aniyooh, A-akuh baik-baikh sajah, Yunhh."

["Kau yakin? Kau seperti kesulitan bernafas, Jae."] tanya Yunho di line sana kental dengan nada khawatir.

Jaejoong semakin meremas juniornya yang sedari tadi terus membesar, "Uungh, Nhee. G-gwaechanaah. Whaeyoh?" katanya dengan napas putus-putus.

["Jae, kau membuatku khawatir. Apa kau sakit? Sebaiknya aku ke tempatmu sekarang, ne? Aku tutup telfon-nya."]

"Y-yunh? Yunho?" Jaejoong menatap layar handphone-nya, panggilan dari Yunho sudah terputus. "Matilah aku!"

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor apartemen Jaejoong. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia sampai nekat untuk datang ke apartemen Jaejoong tengah malam begini. Padahal mereka sudah jelas tidak terikat hubungan lagi. Tetapi mendengar suara Jaejoong tadi seperti sedang kesulitan, Yunho menjadi khawatir terjadi apa-apa dengan Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong. Segera saja ia menekan kode pengaman yang ia yakin tidak akan diganti Jaejoong. Dan benar saja, setelah menekan tanggal pernikahan mereka, pintu apartemen bisa terbuka.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan dan memanggil nama mantan istrinya. Namun, nihil. Jaejoong tak menjawab panggilan darinya.

Dan entah mengapa kaki-nya kini melangkah menuju kamar Jaejoong dan mengetuknya pelan.

"Jae, ini aku."

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Yunho berpikir untuk membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong. Hei! Bagaimana jika Jaejoong sakit? Dan sekarang tengah pingsan? Atau lebih parah ia terkena serangan jantung dan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit? Aaish! Tidak, Tidak! Yunho harus segera mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong sekarang

Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamarJaejoong, "Jae?"

Tidak ada Jaejoong disana, Yunho hanya mendapati tempat tidur yang berantakan dan boneka gajah kesayangan Jaejoong sudah berada di lantai.

Perlahan Yunho mendekati tempat tidur Jaejoong. Lalu matanya membulat ketika mendapati tempat tidur basah. Laki-laki tampan itu kemudian meraba cairan kental itu.

Seketika wajahnya memerah, "A-apa Jaejoong tadi sedang-"

"Astaga! Yunho!"

Yunho langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya berbalut handuk di pinggangnya sambil kedua tangannya menutupi dadanya.

Yunho refleks berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong, "S-sebaiknya kau pakai bajumu dulu." saran Yunho, "A-aku akan menunggu diluar." Lalu laki-laki tampan itu segera melesat keluar.

Jaejoong menepuk dahinya, "Ppabo!"

**.**

**.**

Yunho melirik-lirikkan matanya gelisah melihat Jaejoong kini sudah duduk didepannya dengan menggunakan kaos v-neck putih yang transparan. Shit! Kenapa Jaejoong begitu menggoda malam ini?

Atau...

Jaejoong memang sengaja ingin menggodanya?

"M-mianhae, Yun. Kau sampai datang kesini karena aku." Jaejoong mulai berbicara pelan.

Yunho berdehem pelan, "Gwaechana. Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

Diam-diam Jaejoong tersenyum senang. Ah, Yunho-nya itu benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan-nya, eoh?

"Tadi aku mengirim pesan ke nomormu, tapi kau tidak membalasnya. Karena itu aku menelfonmu." kata Yunho, "Mendengarmu seperti kesulitan bernafas seperti itu, aku jadi bingung. Aku kira kau sakit. Atau kau..."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya menunggu lanjutan dari perkataan Yunho.

"...sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar."

BLUSSSHHH!

Wajah Jaejoong seketika merona heboh,"Yya! A-aku tidak sedang bermasturbasi- ah! bukan! bukan! Aku tadi tidak bermaksud berbicara itu! A-aku tadi hanya, hanya... A-aku" Jaejoong kesusahan mencari alasan lain sambil tangannya bergerak-gerak menyangkal perkataan Yunho, sesekali meremas rambutnya, lalu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

Yunho tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jaejoong yang salah tingkah. Aigoo~ Lihatlah Jaejoong kesusahan mencari alasan.

"Kenapa kau jadi heboh begitu? Maksudku, mungkin saja tadi kau sedang menahan buang air." katanya menggoda Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya, "Molla!" ketusnya.

Yunho terkikik geli melihat Jaejoong yang tengah merajuk, "Hei, ayolah. Aku hanya bercanda, Jae."

Jaejoong masih terus mengambek, tidak mau menggubris pertanyaan Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang saja."

"Eh! Andwae!" larang Jaejoong sambil tangannya menarik tangan Yunho yang baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya sehingga Jaejoong agak menungging karena terhalang meja kecil di depannya.

Jaejoong terdiam melihat tatapan mata Yunho. Mendadak ia jadi gugup bertatapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat begini.

"A-apa tidak sebaiknya kau menginap disini?" Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho yang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan, Jae?"

Jaejoong merutuki kebodohan dirinya, lalu menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, "M-maksudku, ini sudah dini hari. Jadi, ehm yah aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa padamu. Kau tahu belakangan ini banyak terjadi kasus perampokan. Makanya aku, aku..."

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat Jaejoong yang terus mencari alasan agar dirinya menginap. Jinja! Boojae-nya benar-benar menggemaskan sekaligus menggoda dengan bibir mungil yang bergerak lucu seperti ini.

"Boo..."

Jaejoong menghentikan celotehannya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yunho. Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Yunho tadi memanggilnya dengan panggilan spesial itu?

"K-kau tadi memanggilku a-apa, Yun?

Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, sehingga nafas hangatnya kini begitu terasa di bibir Jaejoong.

"Boojae."

Yunho mengatakannya tepat di depan bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bergeming. Ia merasa seperti otaknya kosong. Tubuhnya lumpuh saat Yunho menatapnya seolah ingin memakannya bulat-bulat. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut melumat bibir mungilnya.

Yunho mencium bibir mungil Jaejoong. Melumatnya pelan, berusaha menikmati ciuman pertama mereka sejak tiga tahun berpisah. My God! Rasanya sama sekali tidak berubah!

Jaejoong menutup matanya, mencoba menikmati bibir hati Yunho. Lalu ia balas melumat bibir atas Yunho. Mengemutnya sedikit keras. Lalu tanpa diperintah ia membuka mulutnya, mempersilahkan lidah Yunho berperang dengan lidahnya, saling membelit dan menyedot.

"Uuunnghmm... Yunnieehhh..."

Yunho tersentak saat Jaejoong melenguh sexy. Refleks ia melepas tautan bibirnya.

"M-mianhae." Yunho mengelap bekas saliva yang berada di sakitar mulutnya, "A-aku pulang dulu, Jae."

Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya setelah kepergian Yunho. Mata doe-nya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca. Bibir cherry-nya mengeluarkan isakan pelan.

God!

Lagi-lagi ia merasakan hatinya perih sekali. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Yunho menciumnya tadi. Mereka sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa. Shit! Mereka sudah bercerai! Lalu mengapa Yunho menciumnya? Kenapa?

Bolehkah ia berharap Yunho...

... masih mencintainya?

**.**

**.**

-To be Continued-

Hallo ^^

Semoga ada yang menunggu sequel ini ya ^^

bebeb tidak bisa membalas review, semoga pertanyaan kalian terjawab di chap ini ne :D

Terima kasih sudah berkunjung k ff bebeb hihi

**Thanks to : **

**nunoel31|missjelek****|liayoon****|Silver Bullet 1412****|Himawari Ezuki****|toki4102****|Vivi****|butet Kim****|3kjj****|Aniss Kim****|aji****d yunjae|Lanjut****|meirah.1111****|yunjae****|Zheyra Sky**

**********berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: A Space Left For You  
**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 3  
**

**Pairing : YunJae, YooSu, ChangKyu**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy! Cerita pasaran! Alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**This is the Sequel of I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**A Space Left For You**

**.**

**Now Playing : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong-Healling For My Self**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong tertawa hambar sesaat setelah kepergian Yunho dari apartemen-nya. Berkali-kali ia mengatai dirinya bodoh karena terlalu berharap dengan mantan suaminya itu. Jika Yunho memang masih mencintainya, kenapa laki-laki bermata musang itu baru datang setelah tiga tahun membuat dirinya hancur seperti ini? Bukankah ini sungguh tidak adil?

Laki-laki bermata doe itu mulai beranjak dari duduknya. Langkah kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai mencari handphone mahalnya. Haah, mungkin dirinya sekarang ingin sedikit bercerita dengan Junsu?

Jaejoong mengambil handphone mahalnya yang ia simpan di bawah bantalnya tadi. Dahinya berkerut saat melihat satu pesan teks yang belum ia baca.

From: My Yunnie Bear

Besok kau ada waktu? Bagaimana kalau kita mencari pakaian pesta untuk pernikahan Changmin?

Mata doe Jaejoong seketika berbinar melihat pesan teks yang tadi dikirim oleh Yunho. Haau, dirinya senang sekali jika memikirkan besok akan berjalan-jalan seharian dengan Yunho. Berarti nanti mereka akan shopping, kan? Yes! Betapa senang hatinya mengingat kata shopping. Lalalala~

Dirinya tahu mereka tidak terikat hubungan apa-apa lagi, tapi yaah setidaknya ia bisa bersenang-senang dengan Yunnie-nya daripada tidak sama sekali, bukan? Jaejoong mulai berpikir bahwa ia harus memanfaatkan waktu yang berharga ini walaupun nantinya ia akan merasa sakit hati juga jika teringat dengan status mereka berdua sekarang.

Saking senangnya Jaejoong berjingkrak-jingkrak diatas tempat tidurnya, lalu laki-laki cantik itu menghempaskan tubuh sexy-nya ditempat tidur. Buru-buru ia membalas pesan teks Yunho, sampai-sampai ia lupa tadi niat awalnya untuk menelfon Junsu.

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya saat merasa baju belakangnya terasa lembab. Lalu sebelah tangannya meraba bagian yang lembab itu.

Laki-laki cantik itu berteriak histeris saat melihat cairan kental dari perbuatan nistanya tadi belum ia bersihkan sehingga sisa cairan itu menempel kembali ke baju Jaejoong.

"Astaga! Kim Jaejoong kau benar-benar memalukan!"

'Chagi Annyeong~ Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo, Boo~'

Jaejoong terkejut saat mendengar handphone-nya berbunyi nyaring. Dengan cepat ia menjawab panggilan telfon yang tidak salah lagi pasti itu dari Yunho.

"Yeobeoseyeo."

["Yeobeoseyeo, Jae. Maaf menganggumu lagi."]

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul, "Gwaechana, Yun. Apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?"

["Belum, aku masih dalam perjalanan."]

"Yya! Kalau begitu jangan menelfonku, kau tau itu bahaya, kan?" Jaejoong memarahi kebiasaan Yunho yang dari dulu tidak pernah berubah-menelfon saat sedang mengemudi.

["Arraseo. Aku hanya ingin bertanya besok mau ku jemput tidak?"]

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya ketika mendengar suara kekehan dari Yunho, "Aniyo. Aku pergi sendiri saja, Yun." jawab Jaejoong setelah lama berpikir.

["Baiklah. Kalau begitu besok jam sebelas di Bolero café, ne?"]

Jaejoong terkikik pelan mendengar Yunho yang nampaknya kecewa karena dirinya menolak pergi bersama,

"Arraseo. Sampai jumpa besok, ne?"

["Ne, aku tutup telfonnya."]

Setelah Jaejoong menjawab dengan gumaman, sambungan telfon itu selesai. Laki-laki cantik itu lalu memukul kepalanya pelan seraya merutuki dirinya sendiri, "Ppabo! Kenapa aku menolak dijemputnya tadi? Aaish!"

Laki-laki cantik itu berkali-kali mematut dirinya di cermin Hello Kitty yang selalu dibawanya. Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah sempurna, Jaejoong mulai berjalan masuk ke Bolero café. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kiri dan kanan mencari Yunho yang katanya sudah tiba duluan.

Ketika ia mendapati Yunho berada di sudut café, bibir Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Tetapi seketika senyum itu pudar ketika melihat Yunho tidak sendirian. Disana Yunho tengah tertawa renyah dengan seorang laki-laki berambut ikal sambil tangan Yunho mengelus-elus pelan perut laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

Dan detik itu juga hati Jaejoong seperti dikoyak paksa. Rasanya nyeri sekali melihat dua orang itu. Ah, Jaejoong ingat. Laki-laki berambut ikal itu, laki-laki yang sama dengan orang yang menemani Yunho datang ke kantor polisi tiga tahun yang lalu.

Jaejoong mengusap kasar matanya yang sudah berair. Shit! Percuma saja ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali, berdandan selam berjam-jam, memilih baju terbaiknya sampai membongkar isi lemari jika sekarang semuanya sia-sia.

Seharusnya ia tahu, Yunho mungkin…

sudah bahagia dengan orang lain,

… bukan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

"Hahaha… Jadi kalian bertengkar lagi?" Yunho tertawa renyah melihat laki-laki berambut ikal disebelahnya yang kini memasang tampang sebalnya.

"Changmin menyebalkan sekali, hyuung."

Yunho terkikik geli, "Kyuhyun-ah, besok kalian akan menikah, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar?"

Laki-laki berambut ikal yang dipanggil Kyuhyun itu merengut sebal, "Hyuung, aku ingin sekali ke pulau Jeju besok, tapi Minnie melarangku."

Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat Kyuhyun. Aah, tiga tahun lalu rasanya laki-laki berambut ikal ini hanya seorang pemilik café yang telah menolongnya. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah akan menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Hei, jangan lupa Changmin itu sudah Yunho anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri. Yunho tidak menyangka jika Changmin akhirnya tertarik dengan seseorang, biasanya Monster Food itu hanya tertarik dengan makanan.

"Jelas Changmin melarangmu, Kyu. Besok adalah hari pernikahan kalian, tidak mungkin tiba-tiba Changmin membatalkannya dan membawamu ke Jeju, kan?" Yunho berusaha memberikan pengertian kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Tapi ini kan keinginan baby." kata Kyuhyun sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Kyuhyun, adalah salah satu dari beberapa laki-laki beruntung yang bisa mengandung. Male pregnancy, um?

Yunho tersenyum geli. Ia bahkan hampir lupa Kyuhyun sekarang tengah mengandung satu minggu. Haah, si Evil itu benar-benar keterlaluan sampai menghamili Kyuhyun sebelum menikah seperti ini.

Laki-laki tampan itu lalu ikut mengelus-elus perut Kyuhyun, "Hei, dengarkan ahjussi, ne? Jalan-jalan ke Jeju-nya nanti saja, besok hari pernikahan Umma dan Appa-mu. Kalau kau jadi anak yang penurut, ahjussi akan menemanimu berkeliling pulau Jeju sampai kau puas, arrachi?" celoteh Yunho dengan suara yang

menggemaskan. Ya Tuhan, dirinya jadi ingin sekali mempunyai baby.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar celotehan Yunho. Untunglah saat ia kabur dari rumah tadi, ia bertemu Yunho disini. Kalau tidak, mungkin besok Changmin akan kelimpungan mencari pengantin-nya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat sesuatu yang ingin ia tanyakan sejak tadi, "Eh,Hyuung. Bukankah kau bilang tadi sedang menunggu seseorang?"

Yunho mengangguk, "Ne, aku sedang menunggu Jaejoong."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, lalu sedetik kemudian menaik-turunkan alisnya berusaha menggoda Yunho, "Kalian sedang kencan ya?"

Yunho tersenyum simpul, "Apa kelihatan seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan anggukan cepat, "Lalu dimana Jae hyuung?"

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Aku akan menghubunginya dulu." Lalu laki-laki bermata musang itu mulai menghubungi handphone Jaejoong.

["Yeobeoseyeo."]

Yunho tersenyum mendengar suara Jaejoong, "Yeobeoseyeo, Jae. Kau dimana?"

["Mianhae, Yun. Aku tidak bisa kesana, aku sedang tidak enak badan."]

Yunho melebarkan matanya, "Mwo? Kau sudah minum obat? Aku akan segera kesana, ne?"

["Aniyo! Tidak perlu repot-repot kesini. Aku hanya perlu istirahat."]

"Tapi Jae-"

["Yun, aku hanya perlu istirahat."]

Seketika bahu Yunho merosot mendengar suara lemah Jaejoong. Tidak perlu otak sejenius Einstein untuk mengartikan perkataan Jaejoong. Yunho tahu, Jaejoong tidak ingin dirinya menjenguk ke apartemen mantan istrinya itu.

"Ye, gwaechana. Istirahatlah, Jae. Maaf menganggu-mu." kata Yunho, "Aku tutup telfonnya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat Yunho mendadak lesu seperti tidak ada gairah hidup, "Waeyo, hyuung?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya berat, "Jaejoong sakit."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mencubit paha Yunho gemas, "Yya! Apalagi yang kau tunggu,hyuung! Cepat pergi ke apartemen-nya!"

"Jaejoong butuh istirahat, mungkin dia tidak ingin diganggu dulu." Yunho meringis pelan karena cubitan Kyuhyun, "Sebaiknya sekarang aku mengantarm upulang."

"Andwae, hyuung! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Monster Food itu!" rengek Kyuhyun.

Yunho berdecak sebal, "Tidak ada penolakan, Shim Kyuhyun!" Lalu Yunho menarik paksa Kyuhyun yang masih merengek meminta tidak dibawa pulang kerumahnya.

**.**

**.**

DING DONG DING DONG~

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya sebal mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi nyaring. Aaish! Dirinya sekarang tengah sibuk memilih pakaian apa yang pantas dikenakan untuk datang ke persta pernikahan Changmin hari ini.

DING DONG DING DONG~

Laki-laki cantik itu berdecak sebal, lalu dengan cepat berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dengan masih menggunakan handuk di bagian pinggang saja.

DING DONG DING DONG~

"Yya! Berisik sekali!" Jaejoong mematung di depan pintu saat melihat Yunho tengah berdiri di depannya. "Yunho!"

Yunho meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat tubuh putih mulus milik Jaejoong yang terpampang

nyata di depannya, "J-jae, pakai bajumu."

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandang Yunho, dan seketika ia langsung menutup pintu apartemennya lalu melesat ke dalam mencari baju dengan beringas. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menjerit merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat dirinya malu.

Jaejoong lalu kembali ke pintu apartemen dan membukanya lagi, "Mianhae, Yun. Masuklah."

Yunho mengangguk sambil tersenyum, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa saat Jaejoong sudah menyuruhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yunho kental dengan nada khawatir.

"Lumayan." kata Jaejoong sambil mengangkat bahunya pelan, " Ada perlu apa kesini?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum simpul, "Aku menjemputmu."

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, "Tapi aku-"

"Kita akan berangkat bersama, okey?" Lantas Yunho memberikan paper bag pada Jaejoong, "Lalu cepat ganti bajumu."

Jaejoong menggerutu dalam hati. Kenapa laki-laki bermarga Jung di depannya ini bergitu menyebalkan, hah? Kemarin dia begitu terlihat santai berkencan dengan orang lain, sekarang apa? Pura-pura baik di depannya untuk mengambil hatinya begitu?

Baru saja Jaejoong akan protes, tetatpi ia urungkan saat melihat tatapan mata Yunho yang kuat untuk tidak membantahnya.

Shit! Daripada nanti mereka adu mulut, lebih baik dirinya beralih mengganti baju kemudian menghadiri pesta pernikahan Changmin dan pulang. Agar dirinya tidak melihat laki-laki bermata musang yang telah mempermainkan perasaan-nya itu lagi. Just it.

**.**

**.**

Mata musang Yunho berbinar seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan balon oleh ibunya ketika melihat Jaejoong kini tengah berdiri di depannya dengan balutan tuxedo berwarna putih dengan kemeja hitam yang dibiarkan terbuka pada dua kancing teratasnya. God! Jaejoong benar-benar sempurna dengan balutan tuxedo itu.

"Ppali, Yun. Kita sudah terlambat." Jaejoong terlihat buru-buru merapikan setelan tuxedo-nya.

Yunho tersenyum lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Jae, kau cantik." puji Yunho tulus.

Untuk sepersekian detik Jaejoong tertegun melihat Yunho yang memakai balutan tuxedo hitam dan kemeja putih di dalamnya. Lalu dasi hitam yang melilit agak berantakan menambah kesan sexy di leher jenjang mantan suaminya itu. Terlebih lagi Yunho kini tengah tersenyum sangat manis sekali kearahnya. For God's Sake Jung Yunho berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan dari biasanya! Dan apa tadi? Yunho memuji dirinya cantik.

Umm yah, cantik.

Apa?

Cantik!?

BLUSSSHHH!

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Jaejoong memerah setelah otak lemotnya akhirnya bisa memproses kalimat pujian sekaligus kalimat yang paling Jaejoong tidak sukai itu.

"Aku tidak cantik!" Jaejoong merajuk sambil mencebilkan bibir plum-nya yang sudah dipoles lip balm sedikit.

Laki-laki cantik itu menggerutu dalam hati, kenapa juga Yunho harus mengatakan pujian keramat itu. Apa laki-laki itu tidak ingat, dulu sewaktu masih berstatus suami istri Yunho hanya akan mengatakan dirinya cantik setelah selesai 'bermain' di atas ranjang. Well, jika Yunho memujinya cantik saat tubuhnya serasa remuk 'diterjang' beruang mesum itu, pasti lah Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mencebilkan bibirnya. Beda halnya ketika Jaejoong sedang dalam keadaan biasa, bisa-bisa Jaejoong mengamuk dan merajuk jika Yunho mengatakan dirinya cantik.

Jadi, intinya sekarang Jaejoong benar-benar malu mendengar Yunho memuji dirinya cantik, karena dia pasti langsung teringat ehem adegan ranjang-nya dulu sewaktu bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong semakin mencebilkan bibirnya ketika melihat Yunho malah tertawa begitu lepas, "Ini tidak lucu! Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Tuan Jung itu menghentikan tawanya, akhirnya Jaejoong dengan kesal meninggalkan Yunho setelah sebelumnya menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Yunho.

"Hei, Jae." Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga sang empunya berhenti melangkah. "Mianhae." ucap Yunho lalu dengan cepat ia menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen.

Jaejoong memandang sendu tangannya yang digenggam Yunho. Genggaman tangan ini, yang pertama kalinya sejak tiga tahun berlalu. Sama seperti… ciuman waktu itu.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya setelah membelah jalanan Seoul yang padat, dua laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak berbicara di dalam mobil audi hitam itu memasuki JJ Hotel-tempat diselenggarakannya pesta pernikahan Changmin.

Laki-laki bermata musang dengan tuxedo hitamnya tak pernah melepas genggaman tangannya di tangan laki-laki bermata doe dengan tuxedo putihnya. Oh yeah,Tuxedo couple, eoh?

"Yya! Yunho-ah!"

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang wanita berbalut gaun merah marun berjalan menghampirinya.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal ketika melihat Yunho tersenyum kelewat lebar (dalam penglihatannya).

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Yun?"

Yunho tersenyum, "Seperti yang kau lihat, Ahra-ah."

Jaejoong semakin mencebilkan bibirnya melihat Yunho dan Ahra berbincang akrab seolah tidak menganggap dirinya ada. Kejadian tiga tahun lalu saat ia melihat Ahra makan berdua dengan Yunho, menemani Yunho di rumah sakit, seketika terbayang lagi di benaknya. Shit! Membuatnya semakin naik darah saja.

Laki-laki cantik itu menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho. Belum sempat genggaman itu terlepas, Yunho lebih cepat menyadarinya dan kembali mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ahra-ah, kau lupa menyapa Jaejoong."

Ahra membulatkan matanya, lalu melirik ke belakang Yunho dan mendapati Jaejoong tengah berdiri disana dengan bibir yang mengerucut imut.

"Hai, Jae. Lama tidak bertemu, ne? Bagaimana kabarmu?" kata Ahra lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis sambil menyambut uluran tangan Ahra, "Ne. Kabarku baik, kau?"

Ahra tertawa pelan, "Lebih dari baik. Ah, aku jadi merindukan saat-saat kita bertengkar karena si beruang-mu ini." goda Ahra sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah padam mendengar perkataan Ahra. Ya Tuhan, kenapa orang-orang senang sekali mengungkit masa lalunya.

"Aku tidak ingat." dusta Jaejoong lalu membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Sementara Ahra dan Yunho hanya berusaha menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Chagi, Taemin rewel sekali."

Ahra mengalihkan pandangannya kearah laki-laki dengan kaca minus yang tengah menggendong anak kecil berumur tiga tahun berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aigoo~ Sini Taeminnie sama Umma, ne?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya bingung melihat Ahra yang menggendong anak kecil yang bernama Taemin, dan juga laki-laki berkaca minus itu tengah merangkul bahu Ahra. Kenapa mereka seperti… pasangan suami istri?

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang terlihat santai mengusap rambut Taemin.

"Ah, Jae. Kau pasti belum tahu, ya?" Ahra tersenyum ramah pada Jaejoong,"Ini Kangta oppa, dia suamiku." Ahra memperkenalkan Kangta, "Dan ini Taemin,dia anak kami."

"Annyeong, Kangta imnida." kata laki-laki berkaca mata minus itu.

Ahra merapikan rambut Taemin, "Cha, Taemin juga ucapkan salam kenal sama Jaejoong ahjumma."

Jaejoong men-deathglare Ahra yang mencap-nya Ahjumma. Ck! Dari dulu sifat jail Ahra tidak pernah hilang.

"Annyeong, Taemin imnida. Calam kenal, Ahjumma."

Jaejoong melotot kearah Yunho yang tengah menahan tawanya, lalu Jaejoong hanya membalas perkenalan singkat itu dengan senyum kaku, lalu membungkuk sekilas, "Annyeong, Kim Jaejoong imnida."

Lantas Ahra melirik Yunho yang terlihat sedih mendengar perkenalan Jaejoong yang menggunakan marga Kim, bukan Jung lagi. Tentu saja Ahra tahu mengenai perceraian mereka berdua, dan Ahra berharap banyak mereka berdua bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

Ahra tersenyum tipis, "Kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu, ne? Taemin rewel sekali jika belum minum susu." Lalu keluarga bahagia itu berjalan meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Kemudian dua laki-laki itu mulai berjalan kembali, sesekali memberikan senyum saat orang-orang menatap mereka atau lebih tepatnya menatap Jaejoong. Pamor Jaejoong setelah fakum dari dunia Entertainment bahkan belum surut. Hal itulah yang membuat Yunho sesekali men-deathglare siapa saja yang menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan lapar.

Lama terdiam, Jaejoong akhirnya membuka pembicaraan, "Apa kau tahu Ahra sudah menikah, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong yang penasaran.

Yunho mengangguk, "Ahra sudah menikah lima tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak sempat memberitahu kita karena pernikahannya di adakan di Jepang. Setelah menetap dua tahun di Jepang, Ahra kembali ke Korea karena Kangta dipindah tugaskan ke Seoul International Hospital. "

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya. Oh well, sekarang ia benar-benar merasa bodoh karena telah menuduh yang macam-macam pada Ahra. Tapi, tapi, tapi kenapa Ahra waktu itu sampai rela membawakan makan siang untuk Yunho? Lalu menemani Yunho sampai tertidur lelap di rumah sakit?

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Jaejoong menatapnya penuh tanya, "Apa? Kalau ada yang mau kau tanyakan, katakan saja."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha berpikir keras apakah ia harus menanyakan-nya pada Yunho atau tidak.

"Waktu itu, aku melihatmu makan siang dengan Ahra di kantor." Akhirnya Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

Yunho memberikan wine-dari waiters- pada Jaejoong, lantas laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Ne, Ahra bilang itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah membantu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Kangta."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya lucu, "Jinja?"

Berkali-kali Yunho mengingatkan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Jaejoong sekarang juga. God! Jaejoong benar-benar menguji iman-nya.

"Ne, jinja." kata Yunho, "Kau melihat Ahra berada di kantorku, berarti kau ada disana saat itu?"

Jaejoong diam mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, "S-sebenarnya waktu itu aku berniat membawakanmu bekal, tapi sepertinya kau sudah punya yang lebih enak." cicit Jaejoong sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yunho menyeringai mendengar penuturan Jaejoong, "Lalu kau membuang bekal buatanmu ke kotak sampah, eoh?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemas.

"Untung saja aku mengambilnya, kalau tidak kan sayang masakan seenak itu dibuang."

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya kearah Yunho, "K-kau memakannya?"

Yunho tersenyum simpul lantas mengusap rambut hitam Jaejoong sehingga membuat sang empunya merona sampai tertunduk malu.

"L-lalu kenapa Ahra bisa ada di rumah sakit malam itu?"

Yunho terkikik geli melihat Jaejoong yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "Aku dengar darinya malam itu Kangta sedang lembur dirumah sakit, dan Ahra tidak sengaja bertemu Yoochun dan Changmin yang ada didepan kamar inap-ku."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan hanya mengangguk lucu mendengar penuturan Yunho. Lalu laki-laki cantik itu beralih menyesap wine-nya pelan.

"Wae? Kau cemburu?" goda Yunho.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Yunho menatap khawatir kearah Jaejoong yang tersedak, tangannya terulur mengusap tengkuk Jaejoong.

Belum selesai dengan acara tersedaknya, Jaejoong merasa indera pendengarannya mendapati suara bak lumba-lumba melengking memanggil namanya.

"Jae hyuuung~"

Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah sampai genggaman tangannya terlepas karena pelukan Junsu yang begitu erat.

"J-junsu, se-ssaakh…" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Junsu pelan.

Junsu refleks melepaskan pelukannya, "Heheh, Mianhae hyuung. Aku terlalu bersemangat."

"Yo, hyuung." Yoochun yang berada di belakang Junsu menyapa Jaejoong.

"Hyuung, kenapa kalian terlambat? Pestanya sudah mulai dari tadi. Cha, kita lihat Minnie dan Kyunnie." Junsu menarik tangan Jaejoong menjauh dari sana tanpa menghiraukan Yunho dan Yoochun yang berada di belakang mereka.

Junsu dan Jaejoong menaiki panggung tempat Changmin dan pasangannya sedang menyalami para tamu undangan. Ketika mata Jaejoong bertemu dengan mata Changmin, laki-laki jangkung itu langsung berbinar ceria seperti baru mendapati makanan super banyak.

"Ummaaaaa~" Changmin memeluk Jaejoong yang kini sudah berada di depannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Changmin. Aigoo~ Betapa ia sangat merindukan laki-laki jangkung yang sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiriini.

Beberapa detik kemudian Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, "Kenapa datang terlambat?" katanya sebal. Padahal saat pengucapan sumpah di gereja Changmin sangat menantikan kedatangan orang tua kedua-nya (Yunho dan Jaejoong). Tapi kedua orang itu malah datang terlambat dan baru bisa datang ke pesta-nya.

"Mianhae." kata Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Changmin, "Yang penting Umma sudah datang, kan?"

Changmin memberengut sebal, lalu tangannya yang lain menarik laki-laki berambut ikal di sebelahnya yang tengah berbincang dengan tamu, "Umma, ini istri-ku."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong yang berada di depannya, buru-buru ia membungukkan tubuhnya, "Annyeong. Shim Kyuhyun imnida."

Dan detik itu juga Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya melemas melihat laki-laki berambut ikal di depannya ini. Laki-laki ini… yang waktu itu bersama Yunho di café, kan?

Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing sekali serasa baru saja dihantam batu yang sangat besar, hingga yang terakhir kali yang dia lihat hanya kegelapan.

BRUKK!

"BOOJAE!"

"UMMA!"

"HYUUNG!"

**.**

**.**

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong ^o^

adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan ini?

Maaf lama mempostingnya, ne

semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini :)

Terima kasih untuk review, fav dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

bebeb sangat senaang sekali hehe

dan bebeb sedang ingin membalas review (mumpung sempet)

meirah.1111 : iya, Jae emang suka yang panjang2 gitu XD /plakk/

bumkeyk : hahah bebeb juga suka jingkrak2 sendiri kayak orang gila deh LOL

riska0122 : sabar, sabar Jae gak akan digantung kok :D

Himawari Ezuki : Siapa yang dikutuk? :O /innocent/

riii-ka : bebeb ajah -_-

yoon HyunWoon : here the next chap ^^

Minhyunni1318 : nanti takutnya jadi kayak sinetron lagi -_-

zhe : ehem takut naik rating kalo dilanjutin u,u

iasshine : hehe iya ini udah changkyu kan :P

Aje Willow Kim : bebeb ajah -_-

nurul. : panggil bebeb aja, di prequelnya Yunho itu hanya seorang psikolog, dia gak kerja dikantor sendiri ^^ Jadi Yunho bukan orang berada saat itu. Makanya para fans tidak suka, dan Yun juga tidak bisa membayar kontrak Jae ^^

Jae sekundes : tuntutan skenario u,u

YunHolic : kekeke XD

Taripark : kasian Yun juga menahan hasrat u,u

ahraya love henry : biasa, sok cuekcuek gitu -_-

Silver Bullet1412 : rating T woi :P

Baida Aries : gak jadi! BUbar! Bubar! XD

yunjae : iyaaaaa

Vivi : antra salting dan malu XD

3kjj : Karena Jae masih sangat sangat sangat mencintai Yun ^^

missy84 : agar menjaga keamanan rating u,u

Guest1 : iya, Yun mengerti rating ffnya T u,u

Guest2 : bebeb ajah -_-

t : emang Jae ikan? :P

Dennis Park : kita doakan saja :D

anastasya regiana :emang yang krmn gak bagus ya? /pundung/

INTANDoojoon : Insya Allah :D

kim anna shinotsuke : maaciww, sayang :3

CuteXiah : eeh baca dulu dong I'm sorry I'm not Perfectnya u,u /maksa/

Zheyra Sky : Jawabannya sudah ada di chap 3 hohoon XD

FaMinhyuk : Amin u,u

Jeje Kim : bebeb ajah -_-

er : Selamat datang ^^

Aaliya Shim : menahan sesuatu yang sudah tegang LOL

terimakasih sudah berkunjung, sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ^o^ /lempar sempak YunJae/

**Thanks to : **

**nunoel31|missjelek****|liayoon****|Silver Bullet 1412****|Himawari Ezuki****|toki4102****|Vivi****|butet Kim****|3kjj****|Aniss Kim****|aji****d yunjae|Lanjut****|meirah.1111****|yunjae****|Zheyra Sky|bumkeyk|Aaliya Shim|er|Jeje Kim|FaMinhyuk|CuteXiah|kim anna shinotsuke|anastasya regiana|INTANDoojoon|Aje Willow Kim|nurul. |Jae sekundes|YunHolic|Taripark|ahraya love henry|Baida Aries|yunjae|Vivi|missy84|riska0122|riii-ka|yoon HyunWoon|Minhyunni1318|zhe|iasshine|t|Dennis Park|anastasya regiana|para Guest dan Silent Readers|**

**********berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


End file.
